


Airport Confessions

by CaptainReyloNadir



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainReyloNadir/pseuds/CaptainReyloNadir
Summary: The airport scene I wished we got.





	Airport Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago I don't even remember when. I actually haven't written in a while and I'm trying to get back to it so I'm posting this because I love it and I love Annie and Abed so much. I hope you like it.

Annie thought saying goodbye to Greendale and especially Jeff was going to be the hardest thing she did until Abed turned to her at the airport and said they just called his flight. How was she supposed to say goodbye to her best friend? Their friendship was different to his with Troy. They were closer in a way because she was there at his worst. She was always there and she always wanted to be. 

 

As Abed bent down to pick up his bag he had dropped when they sat down Annie felt something she hadn’t felt in years, her heart was racing, and when he looked up at her as he was standing it skipped multiple beats. 

 

This man was supposed to just be her best friend, nothing more, nothing less, but in this moment, standing here in the middle of the airport, not knowing if they were going to see each other again she realised he was so much more than that. He’s the guy she wants to see every morning and say goodnight to every night. He’s the only one who can calm her down from her ‘Annie moments’. He’s the one who held her hand after every bad date and told her that she was meant to go through the bad ones so she could get to the one. She never thought he would be _The_ __One.

 

He’s staring at her now and she realises she has been staring at his eyes for too long. _How did I not know how beautiful his eyes were?_ she thought. Then Abed did something unexpected, he leaned down, and for a second Annie thought he was going to kiss her, until his head moved to the side and leant on her shoulder. His hands were around her waist and Annie sighed at the touch and before he could back away she threw her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder to stop from crying. It didn’t work. 

 

He lifted his head which brought hers in front of him. He lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. Annie couldn’t help but lean into the touch and stare at his face. She never knew how defined his jaw was. 

 

After a minute Abed realised he still has his hand on the cheek and jerked it off placing it back to his side. Annie hoped he didn’t notice the painful noise she made at his motion. 

 

Annie realised she needed to say something to him. She needed to say goodbye, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Abed tilted his head confused and then something clicked for him. “This isn’t goodbye. We’ll still see each other. It just won’t be everyday.” Abed told her in his matter of fact tone. Annie let out a puff of laughter and smiled. “I’m going to miss you so much.” She said, not caring about her tears anymore. She hugged him one last time because the announcer was calling her flight too. 

 

They let go at the same time and Annie slid her hands down his arms and held onto his hands. Abed picked up her bag and handed it to her and as they walked in opposite directions, still holding onto one hand, they stared at each other. When their hands broke apart Abed gave her a small smirk, one that Annie recognised all too well and brought up memories of orange paint, and he turned around and walked away. 

 

Annie watched his retreating figure until she couldn’t see it anymore and she absolutely had to get moving to her gate. As she turned around Annie thought about what he said, not just then but two days ago when they were having their last night alone together in apartment 303. 

* * *

 

Britta was working so they set the blanket fort back up and stretched all around the apartment, connecting all the rooms. Once they had finished they sat on the floor with their backs against the lounge and watched their favourite movies. Abed let her watch Charlie Saint Cloud and surprisingly didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would. Then they watched Die Hard because Abed has too many favourite movies and he let Annie choose which one. As the credits rolled for the movie Annie leaned her head against Abed’s shoulder. “I’m going to miss this” she said yawning and closing her eyes. As she snuggled in closer to his side Abed thought about all the things he’s wanted to say to her for six years. He thought about the first moment he saw her and how his heart made a funny move when she looked up and smiled at him. How he felt when he realised she was in love with Troy and then how he felt when he found out Jeff kissed her. That was the moment he knew he would never be able to feel the way he felt about Annie with anyone else. He thought about how good she felt under his hands and his lips when he kissed her and the same funny feeling happening when he looked at her and saw disappointment on her face as he walked away. He remembered how her face lit up when he invited her to live with him and Troy and how much closer they got and how much he loved her. He thought about how she was there for him when Troy left the first time and how happy he was when she said she wasn’t in love with Jeff. 

 

Abed thought about every important moment in their lives and how she made him feel and how he knew, even though she didn’t say it, that Rachel broke up with him because of Annie. Abed wanted to tell Annie everything but he couldn’t because he lost his chance a long time ago and they were both leaving to live on opposite sides of the country. 

 

So he just stared at her and thinking she was asleep whispered what he wanted to say more than anything. “I love you Annie Edison. You make me happier then I thought possible and you make me believe that I will do something great with my life. I wish we weren’t moving away from each other but I know I will see you again. You are too important to me to not see again. I know you don’t feel the same way as me but I wished that you did. Thank you Annie for showing me what it feels like to love and be loved, even if it’s not in the same way.” Abed finished and kissed her head, then lifted her up and placed her on her bed.

* * *

 

Annie had tears in her eyes remembering his words. They were so sincere and so wonderful that she couldn’t believe it took her this long to figure out she felt them too. Annie realised in that moment that she couldn’t be away from him, she just couldn’t. 

 

Annie quickly turned on her heels and started walking through the crowd of people but she wasn’t getting any ware, there were too many people. Annie looked around for a gap out of the crowd and when she found it she ran as fast as she could. She ran all the way to almost the other side of the airport to find his gate. When she reached his gate she couldn’t see him. _Did his flight already leave?_ she thought. Annie kept looking but still she couldn’t see him. Feeling dejected and worn out from running she sat down in the closet seat available.

 

Annie tried to hold it in but she couldn’t help it she was crying. She was crying in the middle of the airport and she knew everyone was looking at her but she didn’t want to see so she just put her head in her hands.

 

“Annie?” Annie’s head shot up at the sound of the out of breath, familiar voice. When she looked up she locked eyes with him. He was standing about 4 feet in front of her and she could see that he had been running and crying too. Annie stood up on shaky legs and took a tentative step towards him. They stood there staring at each other for what felt like forever, but was actually only a few seconds, and then Abed walked towards her and that was all the encouragement she needed and she jumped up at him pulling him down to her and finally felt his kiss again after so many years. 

 

Abed’s hands were around her waist and moving up and down her back and as Annie sighed he deepened their kiss. Annie’s hands were in his hair and as an announcement for her flight was being called Abed reluctantly let go of her lips but kept his hands firmly around her, not wanting to let her go. 

 

They were both breathing heavily and through her breaths Annie said “I’m so in love with you Abed. I know this is crazy, we’re going to be living on opposite sides of the country and I just missed my flight but I can get a new one and I..,when my internship is over I can move out to L.A. and join their program there or work for the local police or do something.” Annie took in a deep breath and as she did Abed placed his hand on her cheek again and put his forehead against hers. Annie closed her eyes and they just breathed each other in. Abed looked at Annie and knew his wish was coming true. The love of his life loved him back and she was going to live with him and they would be happy together. Abed wasn’t sure what to say to her so he said the only thing he thought was appropriate. “I know” she laughed and leaned in to kiss him again and even though it was going to be tough and would require a lot of hard work, she knew she was doing the right thing because she was going to do it with the right person. 


End file.
